


Evil always returns

by Darklordi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Post-Hearts of Stone (The Witcher 3 DLC), The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklordi/pseuds/Darklordi
Summary: While Geralt returns from his mission and thinks of spending a quiet evening with Yennefer, an old enemy resurfaces ...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Evil always returns

It was now a little over 10 years since Geralt had settled in his domain of Corvo Blanco, in the Duchy of Toussaint. Yennefer, the love of his life, had come soon after, and the couple were now living happy days on their property. A situation that Geralt would never have considered when he first started out as a witcher, but which ultimately seemed to suit him. From time to time, he received a visit from Dandelion, Ciri or Zoltan.  
But despite his domain, Geralt couldn't give up his old life completely and sometimes went on missions.  
On that sunny afternoon, Geralt had returned from a mission lasting several days, and having completed it. Tired of this journey, riding on Roach, the witcher was not unhappy to return and find Yennefer waiting for him, although she too, at times, liked to go on quests to continue her witch life.  
As he walked along one of the dirt tracks along the vineyards, Geralt saw a group of children playing at the crossroads. One of the children was circling around his sitting comrades, his eyes closed. Geralt walked past them, hearing them singing something ... a rhyme that then resurfaced in him, a powerful and unpleasant thrill ...  
_ "His smile fair as spring, as towards him he draws you;  
His tongue sharp and silvery as he implores you.  
Your wishes he grants, as he swears to adore you,  
Gold, silver, jewels - he rich lays before you.  
Dues need be repaid and he will come for you  
All to reclaim, no smile to console you.  
He'll snare you in bonds, eyes glowing afire  
To gore and torment you till the stars expire! ..."  
One of the children, a little girl, then turned her gaze to Geralt and laughed softly, in a way that Geralt found strange, feeling that shiver again. Then, the children left running towards the village, as if nothing had happened, laughing and having fun. Geralt watched them go, puzzled, then pushed those gloomy memories out of his mind, then walked back to Corvo Bianco's estate which wasn't far away.

Later…  
Geralt and Yennefer had taken advantage of this reunion evening, the witch having taken advantage of the absence of her love to install her little alchemy laboratory in the basement, which Geralt accepted without problem, on condition, he said. to Yennefer, not to blow up the whole estate, to which Yennefer tells him that he was not good at humor.  
After a one-to-one dinner, Yennefer, tired, went to bed, but had told Geralt, that, perhaps during the night, she would want a little warmth from him. Before coming to the room, Geralt had responded to a letter sent by Ciri which had arrived today. The young woman became a witcher, said to be doing very well and to be at the moment on a mission in Nilfgaard to eliminate a colony of monsters having settled near a fishing village.  
Very late at night, feeling fatigue sting his eyes, Geralt went to the bedroom. He entered quietly, seeing that Yennefer was sleeping soundly in the double bed. The bedroom was lit by a single candle on the small bedside table next to Yennefer.  
Geralt smiled looking at her, finding her still beautiful, and walked over to his side of the bed, starting to undo his shirt to take it off.  
_ "Good evening, Geralt ..." then said a calm and macabre voice behind him.  
Surprised, Geralt turned quickly, and what he saw froze him in place.  
Sitting on the chair right next to the bedside table near Yennefer was a man, of ordinary stature and dressed like a simple vagabond. Half of his face was lit by the flame of the candle, his cold eye fixed on the witcher, and showing an unhealthy smile on his lips.  
Geralt opened wide eyes in amazement. He immediately recognized the intruder, much to his concern.  
_ "You ..." Geralt muttered, on his guard and ready to take his sword.  
Gaunter O'Dimm. It was him. He had the same vagabond appearance as 10 years ago, when Geralt had worked for him to fulfill Olgierd Von Everec's pact. However, Geralt had managed to banish the entity from this dimension and believed he had gotten rid of it for good.  
_ "It's been a while, my dear ..." Gaunter said calmly without moving, still with this detached and cold attitude. Geralt then laid eyes on Yennefer, still asleep.  
_ "Yen, wake up!" Geralt said, touching the witch on the shoulder, to realize that she wasn't moving or even reacting. Geralt's heart leaped in his chest.  
_ "What did you do to her?!" growled the witcher, his hand shaking with anger.  
_ "Nothing at all, no need to worry ..." Gaunter replied, not intimidated by the witcher. "... I'm just keeping her deep asleep. She won't even feel the difference when I leave."  
Gaunter got up from the chair and with a slow step, began to look around the room, picking up several knick-knacks and then putting them down as if he was visiting. Geralt did not take his eyes off him, more than suspicious, and his sword in hand, stayed with Yennefer to protect her.  
_ "What are you doing here?" Geralt asked, raising the point of his sword at Gaunter, threatening him openly. The Master Mirror then turned his gaze to him and made a simple movement with one of his fingers. Geralt watched with amazement as his sword was snatched from his hands by a prodigious invisible force and being thrown violently across the room.  
_ "Have you ever been told that it's not polite to point fingers at people? Well, it's the same principle with a sword ..." Gaunter said with an amused smile. "Have no fear, Geralt ... I only came to talk."  
Geralt found it hard to believe it and remained cautious, knowing the power of this entity very well. The atmosphere in the room had grown heavy, macabre ... Geralt felt this overwhelming aura around him, and for the first time in his life as a witcher, he felt vulnerable, helpless, facing a monster …  
_ "How can you be there? I have defeated you ... I have banished you from this world..." Geralt said, still baffled by Gaunter's return. The latter laughed softly before returning to sit on the chair.  
_ "Defeated? Banned? ... Hmmm, not really ... let's say it was more of a nasty setback ..." Gaunter explained, running his hand gently over the flame of the candle, not being burned. "But you see, time is not what I lack, as well as patience ... also, I am not the resentful type, rest assured."  
Geralt was listening, but suddenly saw his sword, first on the ground, magically lift itself up and levitate towards him and Yennefer, the point of the weapon near Yennefer's head. Gaunter still hadn't moved from the chair.  
_ "However ..." added the Master Mirror, his voice becoming darker "... if you try to get in my way again, I'm afraid your loved ones will suffer ... an incident can happen so quickly ... or who knows, I might make them an offer they couldn't refuse ... I know how to be so persuasive… you might want to stop me, but would you be willing to put the lives of your loved ones on a razor's edge?… choice is yours, witcher..."  
Geralt didn't dare move, seeing his sword levitate in front of him, and almost threatening to pierce Yennefer's skull. Despite Gaunter's mellow voice, the witcher had sensed the warning and threat in his tone. With a wave of his hand, Gaunter pushed the sword back and let it fall heavily to the floor, much to Geralt's relief. Gaunter got up from the chair and started to walk towards the door.  
_ "With that, please excuse me, but after these ten years of absence, I have so much to do ... see you soon, Geralt ..." Gaunter said grimly before walking through the door. Geralt tried to catch up with him and ran to the entrance, but saw that the Master Mirror had disappeared without a trace.  
_ "Hmmm, Geralt? ... Aren't you sleeping?" Yennefer's still sleepy voice then said. The witch was waking up slowly, as if coming out of a dream, and not suspecting what happened. Geralt turned, silent, and Yennefer found him nervous, pale.  
_ "Are you all right, my love?" she asked, seeing that something was bothering him.  
_ "Hmmm ... no nothing ... sorry I woke you up ..." Geralt replied, trying to look better. He kissed Yen's lips and went to take off his clothes to go to bed. Yen watched him silently, suspecting something, but she didn't insist.  
Geralt, he knew that he could not say anything to those close to him without putting them in danger ... and he did not want to run such a risk with such an entity ... because when you play with evil, you can be sure he will play with you in return …


End file.
